77th Hunger games!
by Princessbailey
Summary: Katniss dead ? Peeta falls inlove again but with one of his best friends. When she gets picked for the 77th hunger games there is nothing he can to but to volenteer. On the way she discovers the truth about Katniss . .. New star crossed lovers.. New mocking jay... New Hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

_3years into future._

 _quick summery of what happened in those three years._

 _After the civil war the Capitol was destoryed as well as many districts.. Peeta recovered from his injuries just about a year ago and could barely remember Katness properly as she was dead now. Katniss got killed by President Snow before she killed him. Many people switched districts and rebuilt district 12 and some others . Hunger games still carried on though.. maybe for good or maybe for..._

Now

I woke up screaming in my bed. I looked around and I was glad it was just a dream .. even though it could soon turn into reality. Today was the day they were going to pick the tributes for the 77th Hunger games. I was scared. I had this unexplainable feeling. I live in district 11 with many others that came from district 12 before it was destroyed.

I was mostly nervous for what might happen after theese games.. I remember when Katniss died 2 years ago even though she survived 2 hunger games. People say that President Snow was trying to kill her on purpose , which he was as he did when she went to attack him ... he is still alive now and they are looking for a new mockingjay even though the people all over the world still look up to Katniss and are inspired to do well and fight for what is right. They are looking for someone who will help them defeat President Snow and stop The Hunger Games.

Peeta. Thats who came to my mind first. He survied 2 hunger games as well , im sure he would be as good as Katniss. I kinda feel sorry for him as he never got appreaciated as much as Katniss did even though he was justas good as her.. You probably think I like him..which I do. Yes I like Peeta , he is 2-3 years older than me though. I needed to speak to him . To calm me . To ask him why he couldnt be the new mockingjay. why couldnt he help save the world.

I got out of bed and put on my pearl blue dress. I brushed my big curly hair and put a bow in.I sure was ready to go. I went to Peetas house and knocked on the door.

'' uhh! " he rubbed his head. "'Morning Christal ! what are you doing here so early? " he asked as he invited me in.

"well ! uh sorry for disturbing you! " I said shylly feeling uncomfortable now. '' I ..Im just reaally scared that I get picked for the hunger games Peet! I dont know how to control my feelings! you are the only person that i could talk to really! "

"'aw dont wory Christy ! Im sure you wont get picked. Now come one lets get some breakfast! " he said hugging me. I loved it when he hugged me. Hes cute eyes looked into my eyes and for a split second I thought something might happen but he just walked off. to the kitchen.

I followed and we had some breakfast and chatted for a while and neather of us mentioned the games until it was time to go. We walked outside and I guess he saw that I was worried and clutched my hand. I felt it again. I really like him..but i dont think he notices.

when everyone was standing there waiting for the names to be called ... she said ..

" Happy 77th Hunger Games! as always ladies first! "' she went to the bowl of names and picked out a card looked at it and smiled.

"'This years tribute from district 11 is ... Crystal Deenever."' she had called out my name. MY NAME!

I looked around despiretley trying to find him! Then I saw him running up to me and hugging me saying that I will be alright. I could barely hear or see anything. Before i knew it I was standing there on the stages getting glares from everyone.

Then It was like I woke up when I heard his voice. At first I didnt understand what was going on but then I understood what he had shouted. HE VOLENTEERED!


	2. Chapter 2

I see him coming up the stage looking at me worriedley as I stare at him with madness. How could he do this ? How could he betray me like this? I love him. I cant watch him die whereas kill him!

" NO ! STOP ! "' I scream and everyone stops to stare at me. "'You cant let him ! No ! its not right! please! tell him to go! "'

"' im sorry hun but its his choice wheter or not he volenteers. "' said the Lady who I had never seen before.

i stare at Peeta pledingly. He comes up to me , hold my chin and says to me , " Crystal! I would never ever let you fight alone! EVER! " as a tear spill down my cheek. " Sure ,I have done this 2 times already but I can barely remember them after that incident. It wont matter If i die as long as you stay alive! '' I hug and start sobbing.

" Is this going to be another love story Peeta? "' Katness sister comes up on stage. "' what will you do after the hunger game ey? will you just forget about Crystal like you did about Katniss? "' she is in tears now too.

"'Listen Prim! I never ment to hurt your sister in anyway I did! I loved her .. I still do somewhere in my heart but I gotta move on .. I can barely remeber her now but I know she is my inspiration .. first love of my life and I would never forget what she did for me or what we went through! do you think I wanted her to die? NO ! "' He started saying nearly in tears as well.

"' YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! "' Prim was now screaming.

"' I didnt mean to! I loved her dont you get it? I was brain washed , I had no idea what I was doing ! Please ! "' he explained. Then Prims mum came up as well and took hold of Prim edging her away from the stage.

"' you take care of her son! We need both of you ! '''she said and walked away.

I had no idea what just happen. Did it Mean Peeta liked me? or was it just because I reminded him of Katniss? I do have Black medium hair and hazel eyes with freckles. I do kind of look like her. Once all this was solved we got taken to the rooms where we had to say good bye to everyone.

first Prim and her mum came in.

"'Prim! " I whispered to her as she pulled me in a hug.

" Listen! dont please dont fall in love with him! "' she said

"' i already have Prim! I cant help it!"'

She stared at me with her beady eyes and said evily , "' you are now betraying my sister! "' and walked out. I STARTED SOBBING ONCE AGAIN! Her mum came up to me and gave me a hug.

"'Crystal! You wont betray Katniss! Believe me ! She would be more than happy for you both to get together! As she would do anything to make you happy! "' and with that she left as well.

Me and Katniss used to be good friends before she left to go to the hunger games. She even sometimes let me stay at her house as to I didnt have many friends or a family in fact. Yes my mum , she ran off with a man and my dad died a couple of years ago with Katnisses dad. Mrs Everdeen let me eat at theirs when they had food and sometimes I went with food to them and I was thankful for what they were doing. Me and Peeta were good friends too even though i wanted more than that. I used to sit with him in the bakery and we chatted , usualy about Katniss and how he liked her.

Later that day after Peeta had got many goodbyes and I hadnt we went off to the train.

"' Peeta? "' I whispered as he sat next to me.

" im here! "' he whispered back.

"'why? why did you do this? "' i asked

"' to protect you! I would do anything for you! "' my stomach flipped when he said that! does he like me then?

"'you shouldnt have! I just cant believe you did this to me! "' i said

"' Crystall! "' he said leaning in closer. Suddently his lips touched mine. It was a magical moment I would never forget even when Im dead which might be very soon!

'' Peeta the lover boy strikes again !"' said Haymitch coming in.

"'come on! "' peeta said blushing.

"'"hey there Cry! Can i call you that ?"' asked Mitch

"' yes sure ! whatever! "' I answered .

"'soo! whats going to happen ? '' I asked.

"'well you watched the previous games? "' He asked

"' yes obviously! "'

''well theres nothing much I can say then is there? "'

I looked at him with horror. This was the part I most dreaded , district 12 never had good trainers , now that district 12 was destoryed and we moved to 11 , its still the same.

Later that night I curled into my bed and looked out the window. Tomorrow we were meeting our stylist. I was kind of worried. I wished Cinna was still alive. He was amazing! The best stylist I have ever see yet.

" Can I come in ? "' says a lady at the door.

"' yes sure! '' I say sitting up.

as the lady came closer I could see her face now. I looked away and rubbed my eyes. Then looked at the lady now sitting beside me. I couldnt believe my eyes! It was ... it was... and I started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

" shh!" the lady says putting her finger onto my lips.

"shh!." she said again hugging me and swingin back and forward with me in her hands shaking.

"what ! i thought you were dead!" i whispered

" well , its a long story short ! " she explained.

" Katniss! You dont understand how hurt everyone is by your death ?" i stood up with tears in my eyes. " how could you do this? To Prim? Me ? Gale?Peeta? " she flinched at the last name.

"he barely remembers me ,whats the point? " she looked at me almost crying too.

"he loves you Katniss ! He said .. He did really!" i told her.

"he also said he needs to move on ! He likes you now! Havent you noticed?" she was crying now.

" i..m sorry Katniss .. Its ..its .. Just so sudden .. Of you to comeback! " I was sitting back next to her holding her hand.

"im sorry too Chrys! I should of let you know! " she says.

"what are we going to do now? " i ask, " I havent seen you for two years! I guess i wont see you at all after this anymore!"

"dont say that! You will win.," she whispers " i promise! "

" what about Peeta? I wont kill him ! No matter what!"

" you wont have to! Havent you heard that from the time we did it there are two winners , if from same district!" she says happily.

That was the best news i had heard so far! After we chatted for a while she told me to go to sleep. So i did.

Next morning came , i woke up and was confused wether or not all that actually happened last night. But i guess It did! As i walked into the dining room of the train I saw Katniss sitting with Haymitch and that weird lady but no sight of Peeta!

"goodmorning sweetheart! " says Mitch

"goodmorning everyone! " i say back and rub my eyes.

" how did you sleep?" asked Katniss.

" ah okay I guess! " answered i , even thoughI had nightmares.

"ah sweetheart wont you mind go checking on Peeta?i think hes upset about something." Haymitch explained. So i went off to Peetas room. I knocked. No answer.

"Peeta?" i was starting to get worried. He still wasnt answering.

"PEETA!" i was now shouting and knocking and then i decided to walk in. I looked over the room with my eyes and saw him sitting in the corner by the window.

"Peeta!" i squiled and ran up to turned around and pulled me into a big hug. He was breathing very quickly. I got out of the hug and held face in my hands close to mine.

"peeta ? Whats going on?" i whispered .

"i saw her crystal! I saw her!" he whispers back and straight away i got what he was talking about .

I started laughing and crying quietly at the same time. I pulled him into another hug.

"peeta! She is alive! She really is! " i say to him and he just stares at me. " come on i show you!" i pulled him up and took him to the dining room.

"katniss! " i say and she looks over at us. She kind of stopd breathing for a moment and runs up to us.

"Peeta! " she whispers. " im Okay!"

"katniss! Im so sorry foreverything! "he says. And they both hug. I feel unwanted because then he kisses her. I stare. And then walk slowly away as he calls after me.


	4. Chapter 4

"crystal! " he calls. "please stop!" so i do. I turn around and he is standing close to me now. "look im really sorry!" he says holding my hand tightly. " i truly am but.. I just needed to do that! "

"why are you saying sorry?" i ask.

" for kissing Katniss!" he says looking confused.

" you silly billy!" i poke him on the nose and let out a fake laugh. " why should you? You love each other! Its normal" i say but i dont really mean it. i may seem horrible, but its hard watching someone you like kissing someone else.

"i thought you liked me?" he said again. I froze. I didnt answer but he moved closer.

" do you? " he ask. I still dont answer. He comes closer and he is literaaly breathing in my face. " i .. I " he stumbles. I back away. I dont want to hurt him or Katniss. I keep walking. He grabs me by my hand.

" i like you!" he says. I stare at him ,suprised. He likes me! No ! It cant be a true! I turn around and run! I shut the door behind me in my room and curl under my blankets.

Later thad day, which felt like years Ensel entered my room. Ensel was the one who pocked me. The weird lady.

"chop, chop! we are going to meet Bunny and Hash. Your stylists!" she says

I didnt really care then. I agree with Prim now. I felt like i was betraying Katniss. I just couldnt let Peeta like me. But i cant stop it can I?

"hey sweetheart ! How are you?" asked Haymitch as we walked throught the Capitols plac where the stylists Get us ready for the parade.

" im alright ...i think!" i answer quickly.

"crystal ! It doesnt looklike your okay!" says Katniss putting her hand onto my shoulder. " if its about Peeta its fine Chrystal , hes over me ... He needs you ! You need him!" i smile but dont answer as we keep walking along. Peeta is already there. He looks at me right in the eyes and i look away.

"aw your such a cute couple!" says Bunny to Peeta and Katniss.

"uhh we aint. Couple anymore !" says Peeta. I look at him. And he smiles.

"ah what a shame!" says Hash . " so im sorry to ask but have you found someone new?"

"uh yeah! I have got someone!" asnwers Peeta and looks at me.

"ohh new star ceossed lovers! Yippe!" says Bunny clapping her hands. I couldnt help but giggle. So then Peeta pulls me into a kiss. We brake apart and we smile at each other.


End file.
